<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Never Be Sick of You by Startle_Stars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161060">I'll Never Be Sick of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startle_Stars/pseuds/Startle_Stars'>Startle_Stars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/F, Hurt/Cum-fort Writing Contest, Masturbation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startle_Stars/pseuds/Startle_Stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoko hasn’t seen her girlfriend in a week, because Sayaka has been holed up in bed, ill. Her patience has finally cracked, and Kyoko’s absolutely intent on meeting her, even if it means going in through her bedroom window. And if she gets to do what she usually does in the bedroom with her girlfriend, that would only make it better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Never Be Sick of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sayaka awoke to a loud banging at her window. She rolled over, opening her eyes and groaning at the intrusion of the hazy daylight through the overcast sky and rain. Kyoko was there in her crimson outfit, perched precariously outside her apartment, bag hanging from her hand. Sayaka sighed. Why couldn’t she just use the damn front door? Kyoko waved at her stirring girlfriend and then banged her palm against the window again. Sayaka rolled her tired eyes, then weakly gestured for Kyoko to come in.</p>
<p>The bedroom window was already open a crack, so Kyoko pried her fingertips under it and swung the frame as wide as it would open. She dropped two plastic bags through before following them, crawling into the opening.</p>
<p>“Kyoko, you could have just used the front door. That’s why I gave you a key.” Sayaka said, groaning.</p>
<p>“You know I don’t want to have to deal with your parents yet, Sayaka. One day, but not today.” Kyoko said, transforming away her costume and returning to her casual clothing, then putting her luminescent soul gem back in her pocket.</p>
<p>“My parents aren’t here right now. They’re at work.”</p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” Kyoko said, placing a palm on her girlfriend’s forehead. It felt concerning hot.</p>
<p>“Rotten, but slowly getting better. I still want to sleep for most of the day, but I’m not totally wiped out any more.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Kyoko paused, gazing into Sayaka’s face as she ruffled her hair. She looked into those blue eyes, deep as an ocean, but utterly lacking the spark they’d usually have. The skin around them was greyish, a look of someone that’s tired and yet cannot sate their tiredness. “It’s been a week, and I’ve really missed you. It hurts.”</p>
<p>“Hey, it hurts me too. Doubly so, considering it’s me who’s actually sick.”</p>
<p>“Here. I wanted to get you some supplies in case you needed them. Some of the medicine I brought with me might help.” Kyoko lifted one of the bags and put it on the bed besides Sayaka.</p>
<p>“Medicine?” Sayaka grabbed the bag and took a look inside. It was all just snack food and sugary drinks. “Uh, thanks?”</p>
<p>“So, want to hang for a bit?”</p>
<p>“Sure, just don’t expect me to speak much.”</p>
<p>Kyoko pulled herself up onto a free space at the foot of the bed, reached into the bag, and pulled out a box of pocky. She opened the pack and offered one to Sayaka, who shook her head, declining the offer. Kyoko shrugged and then began munching through the pack on her own. There was plenty of other food for Sayaka to grab if she was still hungry, after all.</p>
<p>An awkward silence fell across the room. Kyoko, sensing that her girlfriend would rather rest than do anything, buried her head in a game on her phone. Sayaka, seemingly lost in thought, did nothing more than lay in bed watching the ceiling. An hour must have passed, with the rain outside gradually growing heavier and the muffled pattering of the droplets upon the window creating the only sound in the room.</p>
<p>“Ugh...” Sayaka groaned.</p>
<p>“Did your illness get worse? Need anything?”</p>
<p> “No, it’s not that,” Sayaka said, sighing. “I’m just so damn bored. Been holed up here for a week.”</p>
<p>Sayaka sat up in the bed, allowing the sheets to fall from covering her chest and revealing to Kyoko that she had been sleeping topless. Kyoko quickly averted her gaze from Sayaka’s beautiful tits, flush skin tipped with pert nipples that occupied so much of her mind with lurid thoughts of pinching and suckling from them.</p>
<p>“Kyoko, it’s okay. I know you love them, and you can see them. Besides, you’ve seen much more already,” Sayaka said, making no effort to cover back up. “Anyways, still bored.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry; I’ve got just the thing for that.”</p>
<p>Kyoko stood up and grabbed the second bag that she had left by the window. She rummaged through it, inspecting the contents and thinking on each item before settling on two. Taking them from the bag, she placed one next to Sayaka and kept the other for herself.</p>
<p>“It’s some of my old manga. Figured you could use some reading material while you’re all cooped up. You can keep the whole bag.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Sayaka said.</p>
<p>She grabbed the manga, looking at the cover. Two pretty girls, one with long hair and the other with short hair adorned the cover. Sayaka thought they looked cute and also, judging by how one was holding a sword, fierce. This must be the sort of stuff Kyoko usually reads, she realised. Opening the manga, she skimmed through to get a sense of the content, thumbing from page to page. Her eyes went wide as she reached a double-page spread of the two girls on the cover doing... each other. She slammed the manga shut.</p>
<p>“T-this is porn, Kyoko,” Sayaka said, face flushed and glancing at her girlfriend who was deep into her own manga.</p>
<p>“Yeah, they’re all great. I picked out my favourites and put them all in that bag just for you.”</p>
<p>“You really think I’m some pervert who just reads porn all day?” Sayaka pouted.</p>
<p>“Oh jeez. No, not at all Sayaka. I’d never think that of you. It’s just...” Kyoko paused, hesitating at revealing something so imitate. “We’ve not been together for over a week, and I got really pent up. I thought you’d feel the same and could use some, uh, inspiration.”</p>
<p>Sayaka couldn’t deny that Kyoko was right. Despite or perhaps because of being ill, she had spent a lot of time during the day alternating between masturbating and sleeping. However, unlike Kyoko, her imagination was ample inspiration. That, and memories of some particularly lovely intimate evenings she’s shared in bed with her girlfriend at her hotel room.</p>
<p>“Well, uh.” Sayaka’s face went crimson. “Okay, so what if I have done it alone? I don’t do it to this.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>Kyoko closed her manga and put it down beside her. She lifted her legs onto the bed, crawling upwards towards where Sayaka was laying down. She laid aside her girlfriend, propping herself up with her arms, barely enough room for both of them to fit on the bed. She looked directly at Sayaka, still half-naked.</p>
<p>“What do you get off to then?” Kyoko said.</p>
<p>Sayaka turned away from her girlfriend. “You.”</p>
<p>“Me?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you. When I masturbate, I often think back to our first time together. Or that awesome night when we first tried a strap-on,” Sayaka turned back to face her girlfriend. “Or that time we snuck into an alleyway and fingered each other. And that time you just kept going and going for hours and I couldn’t even walk afterwards. Honestly, every time has produced some new, wonderful memories that I’ve gotten off to time and time again.”</p>
<p>“Sayaka...”</p>
<p>“So yeah, I’ve been pent up. Been doing it every night.” Sayaka sighed. “I’ve really missed your touch, Kyoko.”</p>
<p>Kyoko took a deep breath then leaned forward, tilting her head and bringing her lips upon her girlfriend’s. Sayaka’s eyes flew wide, the forcefulness of the collision shocking her. She then closed her eyes, as she let her mouth part to allow her and Kyoko’s tongue to caress. She hisses into the sensation, the impatience of being away from Kyoko for so long boiling over into a fury as their mouths wrestle for control over the unrestrained kiss.</p>
<p>The kiss softened, and Sayaka worried that Kyoko had already had her fill. Those worries were abated as Kyoko redoubled her efforts, closing firmly against Sayaka’s lips, tongue again sliding between them. No illness could quench the desire that filled her as her mouth was claimed. Scruffy blue hair tangled between Kyoko’s fingers as she held the side of Sayaka’s head, cupping her cheek and holding her firm as she stole her breath.</p>
<p>Kyoko finally pulled back, opening her eyes to observe the panting of the girl beneath her as a trail of saliva stretched then snapped as she withdrew. “You don’t need to rely on your imagination. I’m here now, and I’m all yours.”</p>
<p>Sayaka turned away, wiping mixed spittle from her mouth. “We shouldn’t.”</p>
<p>“Why? We’re both horny as fuck and your parents aren’t home. It’s the perfect opportunity for us to make some new memories. Ones that will keep you company until you’ve fully recovered.”</p>
<p>Sayaka hesitated. It was so, so tempting. If she was feeling well, if she had her full strength, she’d have already pushed and thrown Kyoko down. She’d have pinned her then began grinding her pussy against Kyoko’s thigh. “I’ll make you ill. The kiss was risky enough already.”</p>
<p>“You’re forgetting something,” Kyoko said, withdrawing her radiant red soul gem from her pocket and holding it out on display. “Magical girls can’t get ill. Not if they don’t want to.”</p>
<p>“Heh, guess I’ve got no excuses left. You always think of some way.”</p>
<p> “Are you well enough to do much? Got any requests?”</p>
<p>“I probably can’t do much by myself...” Sayaka said, untangling her weary legs from underneath the bedsheets, putting her whole nudity out on display. “But seeing as I’m already naked, you can start by stripping for me.”</p>
<p>“Mmh, sounds good. I’ll make sure it’s a show for you.”</p>
<p>Kyoko stood up and quickly slung her hoodie to the floor. She knew that her physique left little that was truly provocative to show off when stripping for Sayaka. Neither her flattish chest nor her tight bum could compare to the more ample, yet still modest offerings of her girlfriend. Regardless, her lithe form did leave her with certain advantages, so she emphasised the length of her body and the slender smoothness of her stomach as she stretched her arms out above her head.</p>
<p>Grabbing her crop-top, she eased her way out of it, before gradually dragging down her tight shorts and discarding those along with it. Next to go was her cherry-red bra, so Kyoko made a show of pretending to be embarrassed, covering up her remaining modesty. Then, she flung her hands aside and jutted her chest forward, before returning her hands to them and lightly tugging at firm nipples with a wink.</p>
<p>Sayaka gawked at her girlfriend’s display, already providing ample inspiration as her hand wandered lower to that damp spot forming between her legs. Absentmindedly, she ran a fingertip up and down the slit, breath hitching at the first truly stimulating touch she’s had in a week. Not as good as when Kyoko touched her, of course, but just doing this in front of her gaze was much better than her lonesome hushed attempts under the covers.</p>
<p>“Hmm, I think I’ll keep these on for now,” Kyoko said, running her hands down her stomach to the hem of her panties.</p>
<p>“Not fair!”</p>
<p>“Now now, let me explain.”</p>
<p>“Hmph, go on then,” Sayaka said, resuming her absentminded masturbation.</p>
<p> “If you’re really good, I’ll let you keep them; a little extra gift to serve as inspiration. Surely it would be better if they got a little wet first?”</p>
<p>“Jeez, you really take me for that kind of pervert?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I do,” Kyoko said, giving Sayaka a sly grin. “I bet you’d love to get off while holding them, or maybe even when wearing them?”</p>
<p>“Well, I can’t say you’re wrong. It’s a deal. Now come back here and fuck me already.”</p>
<p>Kyoko pushed Sayaka down against the cerulean pillow, sliding up their boobs pressed up against each other. Sayaka gasped, only for Kyoko to claim her breath with another kiss, even fiercer than before. Wearily, Sayaka wrapped her arms around the girl that was straddling her, dragging her in for all the skin on skin love she could get.</p>
<p>“You’re so hot, Sayaka,” Kyoko said, panting for air before returning for another kiss.</p>
<p>Sayaka kissed back, and then made room to reply. “Yeah, I do have a fever after all.”</p>
<p>“That’s not what I meant...” Kyoko said, pouting.</p>
<p>“I know. C’mon Kyoko, eat me out.” Sayaka said, bucking underneath Kyoko’s weight.</p>
<p>“Hah, that’s a request I can’t refuse.”</p>
<p>Kyoko moved down to Sayaka’s pussy, already plenty soaked from her earlier touching and all the making out. Biting her lip, Kyoko stared at the prize in front of her. It had been far too long since she last had a chance to give Sayaka this wonderful gift.</p>
<p>“So wet, makes me wish you kept your panties on for me too,” Kyoko said before she brushed her tongue, the very tip, against the clit.</p>
<p>Sayaka’s whole body bucked against the bedsprings.  “Fuuuuck... I’ve missed this,” Sayaka said, hissing her words. “More, Kyoko.”</p>
<p>Kyoko obliged, savouring every inch of Sayaka’s most sensitive parts as she brought it tentative kisses and licks in a ceaseless rhythm. She sought out just the right spots to draw out the sweetest, lewdest moans and pants from her girlfriend. Before long, Sayaka’s hands were entangled in her hair, pushing her head down to eke out more pressure from Kyoko’s touch.</p>
<p>Sayaka’s feet scrunched against the mattress, pulling and stretching the bed sheets beneath her as her whole body arched and lifted from the bed. Then her body fell back down, strength leaving those weary legs as she allowed herself to be carried away by her girlfriend’s lips, orgasm rapidly approaching.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Kyoko, I’m gonna come already,” Sayaka cried out.</p>
<p>She looked down to see Kyoko smirking, before returning focus directly on her clit. That did it. Her whole body scrunched up and then recoiled like a spring, eyes closing shut, toes curling, legs bucking and hands pushing Kyoko even harder against that spot. Seeking to draw the moment out as long as her body could handle, she ground her hips forth against Kyoko’s tongue, desperate for whatever extra sensation she could get from her lover.</p>
<p>Sayaka panted, hard, exhausted and overcome by that climax. Opening her eyes once more, she saw Kyoko looming above her, panties darkened by slick wetness to a deep red shoved right in her face. She looked up to see Kyoko grinning at her.</p>
<p>“I need this too, Sayaka,” Kyoko said, “And I’ve brought your next gift right to ya.”</p>
<p>“Mmh, beautiful as ever.”</p>
<p>Sayaka kissed the soaked cotton, before running her tongue across it to taste. Kyoko, noticing her girlfriend’s difficulties, brought her hands down to ease her panties off just enough to give Sayaka access, but not enough to stop them from getting even more messed up by her slowly leaking juices.</p>
<p>With the pretty pink of Kyoko’s pussy now on full display, Sayaka dug in, licking with the tip of her tongue against the slit. She brought her hands around behind, digging her fingers into Kyoko’s firm ass, kneading it and pulling her hips in closer. Finally finding a rhythm, she put as much pressure against Kyoko’s sopping, hot flesh as her waning strength could manage.</p>
<p>“This wait has been far too fucking long,” Kyoko said, rocking her hips and stomach back and forth atop Sayaka’s face. “Should have done this earlier.”</p>
<p>“Mmh.” Sayaka nodded between licks.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I could -nnh- bear being away from you for s-sooo long ever again.”</p>
<p>“Same, I’ll never be sick of you,” Sayaka said, tentatively parting Kyoko’s folds with her tongue and pushing into the velvety, heated space within. She was rewarded with more pants, rasps and coos from her girlfriend each time she added another layer of agonizing pleasure as build up Kyoko’s orgasm touch by agonizing touch. She choked Kyoko’s ass with a firm grip, pushing her nails into the flesh as hard as she dared.</p>
<p>“No-oooo, that’s not e-enough. I want to stay with y-ooou forever,” Kyoko said, clinging onto the headboard in a desperate attempt to stabilize herself as her strength drained away. “Fuck, so good...”</p>
<p>Kyoko rocked her hips against Sayaka’s face, finally pushing her over the edge. “Sayaka, Sayaka, Sayakaaaa...” she cried out as her knees gave out and she leaned into the wall, hips bucking and arms reaching for something to hold. Desperately panting, she cautiously lowered herself off Sayaka before collapsing next to her in a heap amidst the pillows and scrunched up duvet. Kyoko lay there, breathing gradually steadying, slender chest rising and falling with each deep gulp of air as she calmed her over-stimulated nerves.</p>
<p>“You look so cute when you come, Kyoko,” Sayaka whispered as she stroked her girlfriends face. “I love you.”</p>
<p>“Mmlove you too.”</p>
<p>Sayaka leaned forward, kissing Kyoko, exploring her girlfriend’s mouth with her tongue. She tasted herself upon Kyoko’s lips, and likewise, Kyoko could taste herself upon Sayaka’s. They both lay there, smooching and nibbling at each other, hands listlessly roaming across sweat-shined bodies as they re-familiarised themselves with each other after their days apart.</p>
<p>“So, what do you want to do next?”</p>
<p>“Uh...” Sayaka hesitated, not wanting to disappoint Kyoko but knowing that she must put a stop to things before they went too far and made her feel more ill. “I’m sorry, I’m really in no condition for anything more. I’d love to, but...”</p>
<p>“Still too unwell? That’s fine, Sayaka. Don’t push yourself if you can’t. After all, I came here to make you feel better.”</p>
<p>Sayaka planted a kiss on Kyoko’s forehead. “Thanks, love you.”</p>
<p>They both laid there, comfortably in each other’s arms as the sun moved lower in the sky and the hues of light entering the room shifted from pale yellows to a deeper orange. Calm set in, and they whispered sweet nothings as they clung to each other, Sayaka’s eyes growing ever heavier.</p>
<p>Kyoko jolted. “Damn, forgot about the time. I better leave before your parents get back.”</p>
<p>Sayaka turned over to glance at the alarm clock by her bedside. “Oh, you’re right. They’ll probably be here within the next twenty minutes.”</p>
<p>“Where’s your bathroom?” Kyoko said, untangling herself from the snuggling and getting off the bed.</p>
<p>“It’s the room just to the side of mine, with the white door. But... wait, you don’t have time to shower.”</p>
<p>“I’m just grabbing a towel. Can’t have your parents notice you in your current state.”</p>
<p>“O-oh,” Sakaya said, finally noticing how messy her hair was, and that her scent was strongly that of sex.</p>
<p>Kyoko promptly returned with a damp towel and begun wiping down Sayaka with it. She started at her breasts, cupping them beneath the fluff, before moving the towel across her belly. Then, she focused on drying up some of Sayaka’s fluids between her legs.</p>
<p>Sayaka batted Kyoko away. “Stop, Kyoko, you’re just making me horny again by touching me there.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, this isn’t helping is it?”</p>
<p>“I’ll just have to drag myself to the shower once you leave.”</p>
<p>Kyoko gave up with wiping Sayaka down, folded the towel and placed it besides the bed. “Well, at least if you’re horny again you should have some memories to masturbate to in the shower.”</p>
<p>“Kyoko, I’m not quite that hopeless.”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay, but I still have something left to give you,” Kyoko said, standing up to finally strip out of her totally ruined red panties. “Where do you want me to put them?”</p>
<p>“Uh... I had forgotten about that. I can’t believe you’re actually going through with this,” Sayaka sighed. “The draws by my window, third one down. Put it in there and uh, bury it under something else so it’s hidden.”</p>
<p>Kyoko opened that draw, only to find that it was where Sayaka stored her underwear. Oh, how she had longed to search through this, and maybe keep some for herself. A quick shuffle through some of the contents and Kyoko realised that Sayaka had already shown off in her most risqué stuff to her, and that most of the contents were boring plain white panties. Her excitement quickly turned to a vague sense of disappointment that the contents were just so overwhelmingly tame.</p>
<p>“Hey, don’t go searching through it.”</p>
<p>Kyoko quickly hid the stuff and closed the drawer. “Fine. Done, and I’ve put all the manga in with it too. Don’t forget to give it back when you next visit my room. Speaking of which...”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“I can tell you’re not satisfied. Honestly, neither am I. Once you’re better, and you next come to my hotel, I’ll make sure something really special is prepared for you.” Kyoko said, stepping over to Sayaka and giving her another kiss. “I want you to come your brains out.”</p>
<p>Sayaka choked back a laugh. If Kyoko was going to prepare something special that was supposed to make her, as Kyoko claimed, come her brains out, then it was either going to be amazing or a disaster. Actually, Sayaka decided, even a disaster would be good, as long as it was alongside the one she loved so much.</p>
<p>“I’ll hold you to that then. Uh... I guess I should say it. Goodbye, Kyoko.”</p>
<p>“Bye,” Kyoko said, giving Sayaka one last kiss and at the same time using her soul gem to transform with a flash of red light. At least her magical girl costume would provide her with replacement underwear for her journey.</p>
<p>And then she was gone, out the window that she had used to arrive. Sayaka was back to being ill and alone, but with another wonderful memory to quench her loneliness for at least a few more days.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my attempt for the Hurt/Cum-fort Writing Contest, finished within the final few hours before the deadline. I don't really 'get' hurt/comfort, so apologies if this isn't quite what you were expecting.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>